Gundam Rigs (series)
Gundam Rigs is a gaming series that was made by THQ in 1991 Games * Classic Series * Gundam Rigs (video game) (1991) (THQ) (C64, Amiga, Atari Lynx, GB, NES, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Turbografx-16, Tiger) * Gundam Rigs 2: Riggy and the Creepy Flowers (1992) (THQ) (C64, Amiga, Atari Lynx, GB, NES, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Turbografx-16, Tiger) * Gundam Rigs 3: The Adventure Continues (1993) (THQ) (C64, Amiga, Atari Lynx, GB, NES, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Turbografx-16, Tiger, Sega CD, 3DO) * Gundam Rigs 4: Riggy and Friends in Space (1994) (THQ) (C64, Amiga, Atari Lynx, GB, NES, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Turbografx-16, Tiger, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Neo Geo, 3DO, Atari Jaguar) * Gundam Rigs 5: Robo Riggy (1995) (THQ) (Amiga, Atari Lynx, GB, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Tiger, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Sega Saturn, PS1, CD-ROM, 3DO, Neo Geo, Atari Jaguar) * Gundam Rigs 6: World War III (1996) (THQ) (Amiga, GB, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Master System, Tiger, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Sega Saturn, PS1, N64, CD-ROM, 3DO, Neo Geo) * Gundam Rigs 7: Haunted House (1997) (THQ) (GB, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, GG, Genesis, Game.com, Sega Saturn, PS1, N64, CD-ROM, Neo Geo) * Gundam Rigs 8: The search for Kitty (1998) (THQ) (GBC, SNES, MS-DOS, CD-I, Genesis, Game.com, Sega Saturn, PS1, N64, CD-ROM) * Gundam Rigs 9: Robo Riggy's Revenge (1999) (THQ) (GBC, MS-DOS, Game.com, PS1, N64, N64 DD CD-ROM, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Sega Dreamcast) * Gundam Rigs 10: Imagination World (2000) (THQ) (GBC, MS-DOS, Game.com, PS1, N64, N64 DD, CD-ROM, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Sega Dreamcast, PS2, Nuon) * Modern Series * Gundam Rigs 11: 10 years of Riggy (2001) (THQ) (GBC, PS1, N64, N64 DD, PS2, CD-ROM, Sega Dreamcast, Neo Geo Pocket Color, GBA, Gamecube, Xbox, Nuon) * Gundam Rigs 12: Riggy Forever (2002) (THQ) (GBC, PS1, N64, PS2, CD-ROM, GBA, Gamecube, Xbox, Nuon) * Gundam Rigs 13: The Creepy Flowers are back! (2003) (THQ) (GBC, PS1, PS2, N64, CD-ROM, GBA, Gamecube, Xbox, Nuon) * Gundam Rigs 14: Classic and Modern Riggy (2004) (THQ) (GBA, PS1, PS2, PSP, CD-ROM, Gamecube, Xbox, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 15: Bert's Lair (2005) (THQ) (GBA, PS1, PS2, PSP, CD-ROM, Gamecube, Xbox, Xbox 360, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 16: Robo Kitty (2006) (THQ) (GBA, PS1, PS2, PS3, PSP, CD-ROM, Gamecube, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 17: Everyone's Racist (2007) (THQ) (GBA, PS2, PS3, PSP, CD-ROM, Gamecube, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 18: African Adventure (2008) (THQ) (GBA, PS2, PS3, PSP, CD-ROM, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 19: Scam of 2009 (2009) (THQ) (PS2, PS3, PSP, CD-ROM, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360, NDS) * Gundam Rigs 20: Riggy is still here (2010) (THQ) (PS2, PS3, PSP, CD-ROM, Wii, Xbox 360, NDS) * Future Series * Gundam Rigs 21: 20 years of Riggy (2011) (THQ) (PS2, PS3, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Xbox 360, NDS, 3DS, CD-ROM) * Gundam Rigs 22: Normies Take Over! (2012) (THQ) (PS2, PS3, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, NDS, 3DS, CD-ROM) * Gundam Rigs 23: The XD Sack (2013) (THQ) (PS2, PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, NDS, 3DS, CD-ROM) * Gundam Rigs 24: Twerking Challenge of 2014 (2014) (Nordic Games) (PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, NDS, 3DS, CD-ROM, Steam) * Gundam Rigs 25: Under the Sewers (2015) (Nordic Games) (PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, NDS, 3DS, CD-ROM, Steam) * Gundam Rigs 26: Riggy's 25 Years of Fun (2016) (THQ Nordic) (PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, 3DS, CD-ROM, Steam) * Gundam Rigs 27: Everyone's Back (2017) (THQ Nordic) (PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, 3DS, CD-ROM, Steam) * Gundam Rigs 28 (2018) (THQ Nordic) (PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, CD-ROM, Steam) Category:THQ